The Only Hope For Me Is You
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: Prequel/Sequel to 'By the Pale Moonlight.' It was just another case for Spencer Reid, another normal walk home until he was approached by a large man with glowing blue eyes and a wicked smile. Waking up to a world he never knew, nor believed existed, Spencer is thrust into something he could just about understand and gains a crazy family he never-REST OF SUMMARY INSIDE-
1. Prologue: The End As We Know It

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Criminal Minds/Harry Potter or their characters!

**SUMMARY:** _Prequel/Sequel to 'By the Pale Moonlight.' _

It was just another case for Spencer Reid, another normal walk home until he was approached by a large man with glowing blue eyes and a wicked smile. Waking up to a world he never knew, nor believed existed, Spencer is thrust into something he could just about understand and gains a crazy family he never expected to love.

Threats are galore and the genius tries to escape in vain until Fenrir gives him no other way out and meeting Voldemort is a new game entirely, where Spencer meets a fiery Fairy named Vasilisa and learns just how much he has come to love Fenrir.

Spencer just wants to be free. Vasilisa wants to survive and Voldemort wants the world.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So I did say I might continue BTPM and so here it is! It is AU for the simple fact I've kept Sirius Black alive and there is indeedy a Mpreg warning. If you don't like, don't read, easy peasy! Alright my flowers enjoy! Oh and as of now you can add me on facebook under **Intothewilds Fanfiction**. I await your adage! :D

Love you all

OH! P.S. Fenrir will be portrayed by Chris Hemsworth, so just imagine him when you're reading because personally I hated the movie depiction. So whenever I read the books I just think of Chris ;)

IntoTheWilds

xxxx

* * *

**Prologue:**

**The End As We Know It:**

The moon was high, the night warm and silently Fenrir Greyback and Dante his second-in-command followed the snivelling whelp Wormtail deep into the forest of Dean, melding in with the ever changing woodland, neither one impressed by the summons that had been thrown at them with very little option of denying it. One never ignored a call from the Dark Lord.

"Where is he taking us?" Dante hissed angrily, eyes narrowed and supremely pissed off.

"No idea," Fenrir grunted in reply, "we'll soon be there I'm sure."

"I don't like this Fen," Dante retorted stumbling over a root, "We were never supposed to get involved with him. You promised the pack!"

When Fenrir refused to answer, Dante reluctantly dropped the matter. He knew he couldn't win no matter what he said. Wormtail continued on until they were quite literally miles from the territory and Fenrir was no fool. The bastard rodent had done that on purpose. Looking around they stopped finally when Wormtail did. They stood in a large clearing and a half moon hung high above them. Scampering over to an ancient elm tree Wormtail located runes he had carved into the bark and muttering a string of words wand out he waited as the symbols burst to life, lighting the area around the trunk in a dimly lit yellow mist, sending rabbits and other creatures fleeing for their lives. Wormtail repeated the process with an oak and a fir tree ending in the same result until a gate way had emerged between all three. Dante moved closer to Fenrir and hackles up the werewolves waited. It didn't take long, only a matter of seconds before a figure step through into the clearing carrying what appeared to be an infant.

Fenrir recognised Barty Crouch Jr easily and the child he was shocked to discover was Voldemort! When he had been told the Dark Lord had returned in a manner of speaking this was not what the werewolf had expected. Barty pulled his wand from his robes and with a wave transfigured a nearby boulder into a more or less comfortable chair and settled the infant in it, arranging him to face the two werewolves. Despite looking like a fragile babe, Voldemort's harsh red eyes looked out from an equally harsh face and reluctantly Fenrir stepped forward when beckoned signalling for his Beta to stay back.

"It has been a long time Fenrir," Voldemort rasped a big voice in a tiny body, "You did nothing to find me I see?"

"I had no reason to," Fenrir snarked irritably which only amused the Dark Lord.

"Fenrir you haven't changed. You are still the cold hearted brute I met all those years ago with the desire to wipe out as many Wizards' as you could." Voldemort settled back in his blankets looking intimidating regardless of his size. "Times have changed and I hear you are an Alpha to a new pack and have no interest in blood thirsty revenge."

"It brought me nothing almost two decades ago." Fenrir replied evenly. "I finally decided moving on was better than dwelling on it for the rest of my life."

"Which means I cannot entice you the way I did before," Voldemort concluded with a devious smile that Fenrir really did not like. "So, I must settle for the usual threats."

So absorbed in what the Dark Lord had to say Fenrir's awareness had fallen a little and just like that Dante had a wand against his throat, Barty grinning like a manic fool. A vicious snarl tore through the Alpha, cerulean blue eyes glowing with a mix of temper and hatred. But Fenrir wasn't stupid. He didn't dare attack with Dante firmly tethered. One word and one of his only friends would've been dead. Disgusted the werewolf realised Voldemort had him exactly where he wanted him.

"So that's it then. I either comply or my pack will be at your mercy?"

"You catch on quick Fenrir," Voldemort praised his tone bordering on cheerful.

Fenrir growled deeply and pinned Voldemort with his piercing gaze, "what is it you want _my Lord_?"

"For now, recruitment," Voldemort explained gesturing for Barty to let Dante go, "Barty has been gathering many for my army, but I wish to cross the waters and so I am sending you to America."

He was _what?!_ Of course he was! It wasn't like Fenrir had responsibilities or anything, but with his Pack on the line Fenrir swallowed any and all retorts. Hell, to keep them safe he would've dyed his wolf form blue and answer to Smurf for the rest of his days! The Werewolf inwardly cringed, disgusted he even knew of such a silly muggle cartoon character.

"When do you want me to leave?"

"Right now," Voldemort told him delighted, "Barty organised an international Port Key with an old acquaintance from the ministry. It's always handy to have someone on the inside. You are all set."

Oh goody for him. With a brisk nod Fenrir stalked toward Dante and grasping the Beta's bicep he tugged him away from the group for a moment. Brown eyes wide Dante was looking pretty pissed and wrenching his arm free he turned on the Alpha.

"You can't be seriously considering doing what that maniac says!"

"Do I look as if I have a choice?" Fenrir hissed in retort. "I am doing this to keep you and everyone else safe! What would you do if it was Elizabeth at the other end of Barty's wand or one of the young pups?!"

Dante grimaced. The idea of his mate in such a position was enough to make his blood boil. "This expedition could have you gone for weeks!"

"I am very aware of that Dante and while I am gone, you are in command of the Pack."

"This is madness but do what you have to do!" Dante started back the way they came tossing over his shoulder. "Alpha or not, Elizabeth will smack you upside the head on your return!"

Small she may be, but Elizabeth was fierce and a shudder past through Fenrir. Shaking his head in amusement at his friend the Alpha made his way back toward the clearing. Wormtail had reopened the gate and Fenrir rolled his eyes at the flamboyance of it. A simple port key would've sufficed for the trio but Voldemort was a vain bastard and enjoyed making an entrance, hence using magic that was rarely ever used. Hell, most had forgotten how since it required pulling the power directly from the earth and was severely draining on the witch or wizard casting it, which was why Wormtail wasn't looking so hot.

Reluctantly Fenrir followed the group through the gate and was quite displeased to find himself on the grounds of a familiar looking manor. It was decrepit, worn from neglect with the garden half jungle now. Fenrir took in the old scents and new ones and trudged after the others. The house was just as cold as the outside. Wallpaper peeling and musty carpets clogging Fenrir's sensitive nose, the werewolf wandered through the dank hallways stiffening when the snake Nagini slithered passed him. The bitch nipped at his ankles, backing off when Voldemort hissed an order. They finally came to a stop inside a large living room, a roaring fire making it almost cheerful and on a table dead centre was a broken cup and no doubt the international port key.

"I am giving you a month," Voldemort informed him once he was settled comfortably, "and no more than that Fenrir, do you understand?"

The werewolf nodded, "Perfectly my Lord."

"A friend awaits you on the other side and should you do something foolish such as disobey me, he will immediately let me know," Voldemort's child like face split into a menacing grin, "do you understand that Fenrir?"

"Yes my Lord," he answered through gritted teeth.

"Very well, you may proceed, oh and Fenrir, keep your teeth to yourself."

Fenrir positively seethed. The snake faced bastard's attitude was driving the werewolf demented, acting as if he were doing Fenrir some huge favour. Biting down on his temper the feral man stalked across the room his footfalls thunderous against the carpeted floor and reaching out he gripped the mug and was gone in a blink, leaving Voldemort with a very self satisfied smirk indeed.

* * *

x.X.x.X.x

* * *

Spencer groaned deep into his pillow when his alarm blared loudly at his ear. Grunting the twenty-nine year old wriggled around in his bed scrubbing at his eyes and shut down the annoying device, sighing when the room filled with silence. Reluctantly the gangly youth scrambled from bed, cursing viciously when he once again tripped across a stack of books. The trip to the shower was a rather blind one. Half asleep and with no contacts Spencer could barely see. Good thing he knew the apartment like the back of his hand. The shower was glorious. Just a degree below boiling and was just the thing Spencer needed to wake him up. Five minutes later Spencer was just pulling on his shirt well into his second cup of coffee when his cell phone rattled across the coffee table MORGAN flashing across the screen and the Doctor Who theme tune blaring, "Hey Morgan."

_ "Hey pretty boy, I'm on my way over to snag you. Garcia called and we have a case."_

"Glad I didn't ignore my alarm clock this time," Spencer snorted stuffing whatever he'd need for the day into his satchel, "thanks Morgan."

_"No problem kid, you would've been drowned heading to the Metro anyway and after the way you came into work yesterday, Pen will have a fit if you make a repeat!"_

"You mean she'll kill _you_ for not offering me a ride," Spencer teased.

_"Oh you're definitely well into your coffee pot if you've got jokes."_ Morgan retorted dryly. _"I'm pulling up outside."_

Chuckling Spencer hung up his phone and slung the satchel over his shoulder. Hurrying out and locking up, he greeted his neighbour Mrs Phelps and continued downstairs. It was positively pouring out and Morgan had parked the SUV as close as he could possibly get it. Dashing through the rush of wet Spencer scrambled into the passenger side and buckled in grinning at his friend.

"Morning, so where are we heading?"

"You're in luck pretty boy, it's local."

That would certainly make it easier. After three particularly nasty cases in a row Spencer was all for something at a slower pace. Traffic was a bitch even for the early hour the stormy weather clogging it up worse than usual. Reading, eyes moving rapidly over the pages Spencer shook his head in amusement with every foul curse that escaped his friend and kept his opinion to himself. He did not relish the idea of being on the other end of Morgan's temper. Lost is his book the genius was happy to zone out the outer chaos and was successful in doing so the entire way to the bureau. Agent's greeted them on their way in, most looking haggard and disgruntled and catching the elevator up to their floor Spencer grinned when JJ joined them.

"Morning JJ."

"Morning Spence," the blonde greeted cheerfully, "Hey Morgan."

"Hey Jayje," Morgan grinned, "looking lovely as ever."

JJ snorted and swatted his arm. The bull pen was buzzing and grabbing coffee the trio headed up to the conference room where Rossi, Hotch, Emily and Garcia were already waiting.

"Alright my doves," Garcia started getting to her feet and reaching for the remote, "We have three victims, all raped and murdered within a twenty-four period with a week gap between each, Kylie Jenson, Elena James and Terry Cane. They were all in high school, aged sixteen."

"Anything significant we need to know about?" Spencer asked.

"Ah yeah, they were all branded with this."

The screen shifted and a close up of Kylie Jenson's shoulder filled the screen. Spencer straightened up in his seat with a frown, "That's the Fleur-De-Lis. In France, in royal times, various offences carried the additional infamy of being branded with a fleur de lis. It was also used in many coats of arms and such, but I would be leaning toward the former for this."

"So, our Unsub has been wronged somehow by these girls and has taken to killing them and branding them as criminals." Morgan frowned looking over the file. "The brand is very well done; there isn't anything crude about it at all."

"It is looks like a simple branding iron; you can get them quite easily off the internet." Spencer pointed out looking to Garcia. "Could we trace it?"

"I could start a search, use the time frame we have and dive into the net world to see what I could fine, but our actual chances is slim to nada baby boy. It's just too wide an area."

"Look into anyway Garcia," Hotch commanded, "the rest of you, wheels up in twenty."

* * *

x.X.x.X.x

* * *

Fenrir was having the worst four weeks of his life, which was saying something for him. Voldemort had clearly not thought any of this true because his chance of recruiting American Wizards or Witches was proving utterly impossible. In three weeks he had port keyed only four back to the Dark Lord and though Voldemort was not happy there wasn't much the werewolf could do. There was very little upheaval with the Americans and even those who were unhappy with things were unwilling to get involved with a mad man. The cons outweighed the pros after all. It no longer mattered of course; Fenrir was grabbing a port key within the hour and he couldn't wait. Hell, he was demanding a group hug when he got back to his pack—he honestly missed them that much—and thoughts dreamily on a cuddly puppy pile the werewolf came to an abrupt stop when a most wondrous aroma filled his nose.

Curious beyond belief the wolf darted through the rainy streets, bypassed traffic and ignored the disgruntled curses of pedestrians when he shoved through them. The scent was moving and he needed to catch it. Frustrated the werewolf scaled a building and kept up the chase until he came to an apartment complex and that's when he saw him. He was tall, not as tall as him of course, but tall enough with a long lean build. Sable tresses pooled over narrow shoulders and from what he could see of skin, it was as pale as moonlight. The boy stopped a moment looking back and Fenrir caught a snatch of lovely golden eyes. In that moment he knew the youth was coming home with him. Sneaking closer he slithered to the ground lost amongst the shadows and skulked closer. The boy rummaged in the satchel he had carelessly slung over his shoulder and shivered against the cold. Wanting to warm him up in so many ways Fenrir closed the distance between them, wrapped an arm about his slim waist and yanked him back against his broad chest. Teeth on his throat he breathed in deep feeling the youth go positively rigid.

"Easy pup, I do not intend to hurt you." Quick to remove his gun Fenrir pocketed and grinned amused when he tried to get free. He was quick to stop when he realised that was clearly not happening.

"What do you want?" The boy asked his tone a lot calmer then Fenrir expected it to be.

Hungry to taste him Fenrir bent and ran his tongue from collarbone to the tip of the young man's ear and the shudder excited him to no end. In a breathy whisper he said, "You pup, I want _you_."

The smell of the boy's fear thickened and chuckling Fenrir nibbled against his earlobe. He had no intention of hurting the boy. He'd only take him if he was willing. What he didn't expect was the youth to fight so desperately and because of it everything went pear shaped rather quickly. Fenrir yelped when teeth sank suddenly into his bicep. Naturally he pulled back sharply and his sharp movement overbalanced the golden eyed beauty. Unable to stop his momentum he fell striking the pavement hard and knocking himself out.

Cursing Fenrir bent by the unconscious boy his nose wrinkling when he smelt blood. His satchel had fallen, its contents scattering everywhere and reaching down the werewolf lifted what appeared to be a wallet only to see it was identification.

"Well, well. Supervisory Special Agent Dr Spencer Reid of the FBI," Fenrir grinned, "That's quite a title pup."

Pocketing the badge Fenrir scooped up Spencer and without a single backwards glance he headed toward a more secluded spot. Wouldn't this be a fun thing to explain to his beta? In fact the very idea made him grin and turning on the spot, he apparated out of sight.


	2. One: The Pack

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**As of now you can add me on facebook under **Intothewilds Fanfiction**. I await your adage! :D And thank you to all who have reviewed, read, followed and favourite this! I appreciate it all! :)

Love you all

IntoTheWilds

xxxx

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The Pack:**

Consciousness was slow to return and with it came pain. At first Spencer thought a migraine had kicked in but then the genius realised to his horror that an unfamiliar body was pressed flush against him and whoever it was they were pressing soft kisses to the nape of his neck in an affectionate manner. Spencer was very aware of his nakedness and trying his luck the lanky Agent tore out of the grip that held him and got about half way across the room before a vicious wave of dizziness landed him firmly on his ass. A quick inventory of his condition brought up a concussion and nothing more. There were no signs of rape, a fact he was relieved beyond belief to discover but his fear returned tenfold when his vision cleared and he found his abductor watching him from a mess of thick animal pelts.

"Easy pup," he rumbled a hand outstretched, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"W-Where am I?" Spencer croaked hazel eyes darting all around the room. He was inside a small cabin, a warm cosy cabin with pelts on the wall and a fire blazing.

"You're in my cabin, in the forest of Dean."

He was WHERE?! How in the holy hell was he in England of all places! By Spencer's horrified expression Fenrir figured out pretty quick that the pup knew exactly where he was and clearly he wasn't happy about it. A twinge of guilt—shockingly—passed through the werewolf but it was quick to go. Spencer didn't bother getting up. His head was still spinning and with the stranger clearly lusting after him the twenty-nine year old was doing all in his power to keep his private parts actually private.

"My name is Fenrir Greyback," the brute of a man introduced so politely that it left Spencer completely flummoxed. Reaching up Fenrir grasped something on the nearby coffee table and held it out toward Spencer. "And you're SSA Dr Spencer Reid."

Reaching out cautiously Spencer snatched his credentials and yelped when a hand shot forward and he was ensnared. Fenrir yanked the genius against him and tossed the thick hides over both their bodies. Spencer wanted to be brave. He wanted to show no fear, but he could not stop the tremors when they came and he was all too aware of the heavy thick sex pressed into his thigh. And strangely Fenrir did nothing. Cuddling Spencer close the larger man ran his hands soothingly up and down his back frowning at the rigid tenseness of his bedmate. The fight was swift to drain from him; however, it was late into the night and Spencer still suffered with a concussion. Gradually his muscles loosened and he slipped into a heavy sleep his cheek pressed just over Fenrir's heart, the werewolf beaming happily.

* * *

x.X.x.X.x

* * *

Fenrir was the first to wake the next morning, Spencer sprawled across him. The sight was enough to make his heart sing and deep down he knew this gangly youth would be his mate, even if Spencer didn't know that himself. Carefully Fenrir extracted himself from the slim man and tucked the pelts about his body. With a sleepy sort of snuffle that made Fenrir smile the boy burrowed deeper into his cocoon and settled back down. Gathering up his clothing the werewolf yanked on a pair of loose jeans, tied back his and headed out into the early morning barefoot.

Last night's fire smouldered still, the surrounding tents rustling with movements as the pack woke one by one. They would've smelt Fenrir by now and sure enough just as he stopped by the river running alongside their territory Dante appeared beside him and didn't look pleased.

"Who's here with you?"

Fenrir rolled his eyes at his beta's bluntness, "you smelt him?"

"His fear has stunk up the place. I'm guessing he isn't here voluntarily. Please tell me the Dark Lord didn't request we hold prisoners!"

"Of course not," Fenrir snapped angered by such a suggestion.

Dante scowled, "Then what Fen? Why is he in the territory?!"

"His scent appealed to me." Dropping his clothing on the earthy floor Fenrir turned to face the water and missed Dante's horrified expression.

"His scent appealed to you?" The beta wolf half shouted. "Why couldn't you have had your quick fuck in America and been done with it?!"

"I want him to be my mate!"

Dante went rigid and his jaw dropped to his navel. For about five seconds he was sure he had tripped and landed in the twilight zone because Fenrir Greyback did not just say that.

"I'm sorry, my brain temporarily shut down...could you repeat that last statement?"

Fenrir kicked off his jeans and slid into the water with a relieved sigh. He didn't answer his beta for several minutes and then finally. "You heard me correctly Dante. I want to make him my mate."

Dante was astounded. He never thought the day would come when Fenrir would actually utter those words. "He's a muggle Fen; I can smell it even from outside your cabin. The likelihood of the boy surviving the change is slim to none!" Dante was pissed now. "What you've done is foolish. We have pups here, Elizabeth is due in two months with our pup and yet you risk something such as this and for what, a warm body to share your bed?!"

"ENOUGH!" The Alpha bellowed surging to his feet cerulean blues blazing with fury. "You do not get to question my choices Dante is that clear?!"

Reluctantly Dante backed off, "Yes Alpha."

Snarling, his temper rising rapidly Fenrir returned to his bathing and wordlessly Dante headed back toward the territory, but not before Fenrir told him to inform the camp that Spencer was not to know about their magical or werewolf situation—at least for the moment. Clean, the Alpha yanked on his clean clothes and trudged back to camp. He had barely stepped into the clearing when every head of his pack lifted to look at him. Elizabeth's brown eyed gaze was practically murderous and tossing a scowl in Dante's direction, cursing his big mouth, he headed toward his cabin. Spencer was still fast asleep when he entered; his mess of bronze curls the only thing visible. Amused Fenrir made his way toward the bed of furs and boy and lay down next to him.

Spencer shifted in his sleep, forehead crinkling. Fenrir pulled the boy against him and happily watched his little mate come closer to consciousness. With a disgruntled moan the boy rubbed his eyes childishly and wriggled into a sitting position. Sleep rumpled it clearly took a minute for Spencer to register his surroundings and head snapping around the boy flinched violently away from Fenrir. It stung the werewolf deep inside. He knew it would take time—he had after all technically kidnapped him—he just hoped he had enough patience for that and that; of course, Spencer learnt _not_ to be afraid of him. Moving slowly Fenrir cupped the back of Spencer's neck and pulled him toward him. His muscles were locked, tremors moving through him in waves and bending his head Fenrir kissed him softly. Spencer didn't respond, but then Fenrir didn't expect him to and nuzzling his throat he nudged the pup from the bedding.

"Up you get pup, breakfast should be ready shortly."

Spencer's heart was pounding in his chest. No matter how much training he had as an FBI agent, this was something even beyond him. It was nothing like Tobias and Georgia. Tobias felt like child's play compared to the brute of a man currently handing him worn jeans and a long sleeve tee. Accepting both articles of clothing Spencer used the pelts as a sort of shield and wriggled into both. He wasn't particularly happy about the whole no underwear thing but his training was screaming at him. Play along; don't do anything to anger him.

Clearly they were going barefoot. Obediently Spencer followed Fenrir from the small cabin down a small hill and into a large clearing with tents ranging from different colours and sizes. Eleven sets of eyes lifted in their direction. Their curiosity was there, while others were wary and Spencer cringed away when Fenrir pulled him against his side a hand rubbing against his left side.

"This is my family, your family now Spencer." Fenrir introduced before facing his pack. "This is my mate."

His _what?!_ Spencer was sure he was going to be sick! His head still throbbed dully and to hear he was most definitely a potential rape victim was in no way helping his churning stomach. He only half listened as his 'mate' made introductions and wondered if they were also victims of kidnap. There were four males all ranging in different ages, Dante, Jesse, Matthew and Gabriel, four females, Elizabeth, Cali, Sarah and Juno and three children Kramisha, Tiffany and Alex. The boy couldn't have been any older than eight or nine and all of them watched Spencer with a mix of distrust and curiosity. Fenrir gave his name again in a formal introduction. When the man nudged him forward Spencer moved and awkwardly sat keeping away from the other's Fenrir dropped down behind him and cocooned his body in a way that made him feel very stiff.

Fenrir gratefully took a plate from Elizabeth when it was passed to him and set it in front of Spencer, "eat pup, you need it."

"I'm not hungry," Spencer bit out. It was probably not the smartest move but Spencer didn't care he was scared, achy and angry. Why did these things always happen to him?!

With a frown Fenrir reached toward the plate and picked up the nicest piece of fruit he could find and set it down in Spencer's palm, "I'm not asking pup," he growled out the alpha wolf in him coming to the forefront.

Spencer swallowed heavily, "I can assure you, if I eat it, it isn't going to stay down for long."

"Fenrir," Elizabeth barked from beside Dante rubbing her swollen belly and making the Alpha flinch, "leave the boy be, he'll eat when he's hungry, stop fussing over him!"

Fenrir dropped the issue and pressed a hand against Spencer's cheek frowning when he realised the boy was a little feverish.

"I have a migraine," Spencer told him taking a guess as to what he was doing, "if I feel feverish that's why."

"You hit your head last night."

"Yes and I have a concussion from it." Spencer retorted his temper getting the best of him, "A fact that was your fault!"

Spencer flinched expecting a serious rebuke for his sharp tongue, but Fenrir merely chuckled and kissed his cheek. The larger male tucked into his breakfast offering Spencer something now and again without forcing the food on the boy. Chit chat continued as normal and in silence Spencer observed the odd troupe. There was no malice between any of them, no rigid servitude. They honestly acted like a real family. But it wouldn't be the first time Spencer saw people brain washed into certain beliefs. When Fenrir suddenly stood up, the daydreaming genius looked up at him and reluctantly accepted the outstretched hand. His left knee twinged painfully but he managed to keep his reaction to himself and looking to his right there was a stretch of green, thick shrubbery and no one blocking his way. It was only natural for Spencer to run the second Fenrir let him go.

With a barked curse Fenrir tore after him, but Spencer had a head start and with no other option he did the only thing he could, a strangled cry tore from Fenrir's lips when the boy veered to the left and jumped into the fiercer part of the river his body hitting the swirling water with an ominous thud. Blue eyes wide, vaguely aware of his pack members behind him, Fenrir scrambled down the earthy incline and stopped at the water's edge but he couldn't see Spencer anywhere and nor could he smell him.

His little mate was gone.

* * *

x.X.x.X.x

* * *

Spencer exploded from the water quite far from Fenrir's camp. Truthfully he hadn't expected to survive the drop. The River Wye, his eidetic memory supplied him, that's where the camp resided next to and where Spencer dragged his weary body from. Soaking wet and aching all over the boy crawled as far as he could go and collapsed in a sodden heap. He hadn't been in the water long, but the river had pushed him far, too bad Spencer couldn't navigate his way out. He had no idea where in the forest he was. Hopelessly lost, once his breath had returned, the brunette dragged himself to his feet and on shaky feet made his way deeper into the forest. Jumping wasn't the cleverest of plans but Spencer didn't care. If he died now, at least he would die on his own terms.

The forest closed in around him and despite the warmth Spencer shivered against the cold of his clothing. His t-shirt and jeans clung to him and he felt weighed down. The forest floor was soft beneath his feet and occasionally Spencer heard or saw an animal. The odd one watched him and he jumped out of his skin when a rabbit darted across his bare feet. He could hear field mice and birds overhead, but other than that the forest was devoid of noise, peaceful almost and picking a random direction Spencer hoped he'd find his way out before night fall. He was frozen stiff and cursing his willowy frame. At this rate he was going to pick up pneumonia or the cosmos could really get on his wrong side and make damn sure he was eaten by a bear or something along those lines. Stumbling suddenly the slender youth yelped and fell, all but snarling when a jagged rock cut painfully into his thigh. The pain was phenomenal and as careful as he could manage Spencer manoeuvred his body to get a better look.

"Shit!"

It was worse than he had expected. The stone had stabbed quite deep and he was bleeding quite badly. Putting pressure on it, Spencer awkwardly ripped a strip of cloth off his tee—not easy one handed—and did his best to stem the blood flow but he was no fool, the wound needed stitches. Packing it the best he could Spencer tied it tight and scrambled to his feet. Putting weight on the leg was enough to whiten his vision, but only briefly and swallowing down the bile attempting to claw its way up from his stomach he carried on.

The day grew hotter as time passed and Spencer was swiftly becoming dehydrated. He hadn't kept to the water's edge which was sort of foolish but he had figured Fenrir would keep to the river in an effort to find him. His clothes, though dry, felt horrible against his skin and he was aware that exposed patches were beginning to burn. His leg throbbed like a bitch and all in all he was not having a good day. Head spinning more than once the boy leant against a random tree and tried to catch his breath only to yelp in fright when a set of arms suddenly wrapped about him. Wild with fear Spencer fought.

"Easy, easy kid I'm not going to hurt you! Shit, you're hurt, Fen! Over here!"

No, no, no, he was _not _going back, "let me go!"

"Not a chance kid," his captor groused doing his best to pin the wriggling boy without hurting him.

"Spencer, shit!" Fenrir practically flew the last few steps and took his mate from Dante, blue eyes roving over the haggard boy, "come on pup. Let's get you home."

Spencer couldn't believe it. He had hours ahead of Fenrir and his group and because he simply didn't know the landscape he had simply wondered back to his captors. In that moment something snapped inside.

"I want to go home," he whimpered too numb to even try and pull out of Fenrir's grip, "p-please, I just want to go home."

"We are going home."

And just like that the tears came and Spencer no longer cared.


	3. Two: Turning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Busy week! At my parents and they're driving me bananas! Anyone hear of this 'ice bucket challenge' for charity? Yours truly has been nominated; I shall get right on that when I get up in the morning!

Anywhoooooo As of now you can add me on facebook under **Intothewilds Fanfiction**** (Emza)**. I await your adage! :D And thank you to all who have reviewed, read, followed and favourite this! I appreciate it all! :)

Love you all

IntoTheWilds

xxxx

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Turning:**

His mate hadn't uttered a word the entire trek home. He cried silently, a fact that had made Fenrir's heart clench just a little. He didn't like seeing the pup cry. But other than that Spencer never opened his mouth. Reluctantly the boy stayed plastered against the Alpha's side. At first he fussed, but when it became clear his leg couldn't support his weight, Spencer gave in and took the help. It was almost dark by the time they got back to the centre of the territory and when Spencer stumbled three times from sheer exhaustion Fenrir bent and scooped up his nimble frame. Tired and hurting the pup didn't give a single protest and because he was freezing he burrowed into Fenrir's body seeking his heat, a fact that made Fenrir smile. Between the injury and previous injury Spencer didn't care whose arms he was in any longer and before long he gave into sleep.

On return to the clearing Dante, Fenrir and Gabriel found Elizabeth frantically pacing up and down while watching dinner cooking. Her brown eyes were narrowed once she caught sight of the troupe returning to the territory and when she caught sight of Spencer unconscious in Fenrir's arms Elizabeth turned long enough to call Sarah over. As quick as her pregnant body would allow the fiery female made her way toward the men, nose wrinkling when she caught the obvious stench of blood.

"Bring the boy to the cabin Fenrir, I'll send Sarah into you once she gets back from the stream."

Fenrir grunted his approval and breezed around the pups, up the mossy incline and with Dante holding the door he stepped into his home and settled Spencer onto the mess of animal pelts. The change in position jarred the boy from sleep and lifting his head Spencer's feverish eyes darted about. His fear was almost suffocating and fresh tears sprang forth with it. When Fenrir reached for him the pup flinched back and trembling violently he turned his face away from the Alpha wolf. Swallowing heavily, hurt by the boy's reaction, Fenrir moved to his left side and with Dante's help they removed the boy's ruined clothing. Spencer mewled in pain when the fabric of his pants ripped away the scab that had formed making the wound bleed again. Breathing heavily he clamped his eyes closed and waited for the burst of agony to lessen to a dull throb. Fenrir carefully cleaned the injury and had just settled back when Sarah stepped into the cabin. Spencer remembered her from that morning. She had kind blue eyes and russet curls that fell about slim shoulders. Fenrir had said her name was Sarah and she approached now as if Spencer was a cornered animal, a basket with supplies in one hand.

"Hey there Spencer," She greeted him pleasantly before kneeling down beside him. "Can I take a look at your leg?"

She was actually seeking his permission? Or was it just to give him an illusion of control? Either way Spencer didn't particularly like the idea of bleeding to death, dying from septicaemia or any other ailments caused when a wound wasn't properly taken care of. With a gesture he granted Sarah permission to touch him. With a sweet smile the girl knelt beside him and began rummaging through her basket. Moving Fenrir lifted his mate's head and settled it in his lap and Spencer reluctantly left it there. Lazily Fenrir drew his fingers through the youth's messy brunette coils, scowling when he noticed a mess of scars on Spencer's left knee. One was a patch of lumpy damage; the rest looked as if a small blade had done it. The knee was also swollen.

"What happened to your knee, pup?"

Spencer glanced down casting a look over the limb in question and shrugged one shoulder, "A bullet wound. The damage was extensive enough to require surgery."

Fenrir was no fool. He knew what guns and bullets were and he knew from Sarah the more barbaric way of treatment, "And the swelling?"

"It happens when I push my knee beyond its limits. Some ice and rest and it'll settle down."

Sleepily Spencer got comfortable—well the best he could considering what was going on—and let his lids droop. Sarah was using Fenrir's distraction to cast healing spells while also keeping an illusion charm in place that left Spencer none the wiser. Personally she agreed with Dante. Lying to the boy was stupid. He came across as extremely clever and would no doubt figure it out—or at least garner suspicions—after a while. But of course Sarah would say nothing; it had nothing to do with her. The Alpha's word was law amongst the pack and she would abide by it.

Spencer squirmed now and again, waking. Fenrir did his best to soothe the boy but it only proved to upset him further. Sarah was sorely tempted to ask him to leave, but that would do more harm than good. Bending over the boy's leg she minded her own. Fenrir continued with his light touches. It frustrated him that his attempt at soothing Spencer was only frightening the boy and letting his pale blue hues wander over him a scowl knitted his brow. Reaching down Fenrir grasped one of Spencer's arms, ghosting a thumb over the permanent track marks marring the otherwise smooth white flesh.

"What caused these?"

Unlike with his knee, Spencer was in no way forthcoming. In fact he snapped his arm out of Fenrir's hold and wrapped it and the other about his waist a positively furious expression on his face. Fenrir was mildly stunned by the reaction and though part of him wanted to reprimand his mate the Alpha male let it go.

"There, done," Sarah said finally having bandaged Spencer's thigh and stood up, "Now we just have to watch out for infection." No they didn't. The wound was completely healed, but because of Fenrir's silly desire to keep Spencer in the dark Sarah had to continue with the illusion.

Spencer thanked her timorously and Fenrir grunted his approval in his usual fashion. Gathering her supplies the young witch bid them farewell and left the cabin. Disentangling them both Fenrir got to his feet and fed logs to the fire. Spencer moved himself into a sitting position and covered as much of himself as possible with the hides. For a time he watched Fenrir. The large blonde man was busy for the time being making the cabin warm and when that was done he moved about preparing what looked like a fruit platter with tea. Spencer hoped he didn't expect him to eat it. The youth doubted it would stay down. Fenrir was a silent entity, an Alpha, powerful and strong with the loyalty and respect of a peculiar family. Whether any of them were previous victims Spencer didn't know and he didn't think it mattered. They were one hundred percent devoted to their leader, a leader that annoyingly Spencer couldn't read. Something Spencer prided himself on were his profiling skills, but this time they fell seriously flat. Fenrir was unreachable. So Spencer realised he would have to do it the hard way.

"You can't keep me here," Spencer said quite forcefully, proud of himself when his voice didn't shake, "I'm an FBI agent. My friends, my team will be looking for me."

"You are no longer on American soil," Fenrir pointed out his face giving nothing away, "I well believe your friends are searching for you pup, but they will look for you on your home turf."

"Our tech is a genius at finding trails and following them." Spencer snapped in retort. "She'll find whatever transport you used to take me out of the country!"

Fenrir laughed at that, "No she won't pup. I am a ghost here, never mind with your own government. She can't seek out what doesn't exist."

To the muggle world Fenrir didn't exist and since an international port key was his way home, there was no paper work for the FBI to follow. For all intents and purposes, Spencer merely vanished. Despite being rattled, a fire still burned bright within his honey eyes and Fenrir had the raging desire to have every inch of the boy. But no, he had to be patient. Spencer would eventually come to him. Spencer clearly copped his intention.

"You'll never have me," the terrified genius informed him.

Fenrir gave him a wolfish grin, "we'll see pup, we'll see."

* * *

x.X.x.X.x

* * *

The days passed and Spencer adapted to life with the odd group. Any escape tempts were next to impossible now that he was being watched constantly, either by Fenrir or the gruff man Dante. The adults were still extremely wary of him—a fact Spencer found highly ironic—but the children had taken quite a shine to him, especially the girl Kramisha. Kramisha was a mute. A fact Spencer learnt fairly early on and eventually curiosity won out and he asked Fenrir what had happened to the girl, because he had seen enough in his twenty-nine years to know when someone had suffered because of another. What he hadn't expected was Fenrir to tell him that Kramisha had been cast out at eight and left to fend for herself on the streets of London. With nothing of value to trade, the child had ended up trading the only thing she had. Over time it just broke her down until the night a particularly nasty client beat her to within an inch of her life and left her for dead near the river Thames, where Fenrir himself had found her and brought her back to the territory. Kramisha had been with them two years and had never uttered a word.

So with nothing else Spencer took the girl under his wing and Kramisha happily followed him everywhere. Spencer quickly learnt she had a thirst for knowledge and thanks to the woman Juno, a pretty brunette who had yet to trust him; there was quite a vast book collection. Spencer had been disgusted to discover that despite being with her birth parents for eight years Kramisha was illiterate and so he ended up most evenings reading to the teenager and eventually Alex and Tiffany joined in. With something to look forward to, Spencer could almost forget where he was.

It was the quite a lovely morning almost a full month later and Spencer woke once again to Fenrir sprawled over him. Though he flinched, he was getting used to the feel of the gruffer man. This frightened him somewhat, but at the same time it was to be expected. It was hard to fear someone who hadn't caused you harm—the whole kidnapping thing aside. It was odd. Fenrir was so gentle and patient with him and Spencer was under the impression that despite declaring him as his mate, Fenrir was indeed courting him and for a man a long time starved for affection, Spencer couldn't help but preen under it. He liked being wanted, even if it was coming from a rather taboo source. Sensing his mate's wakefulness Fenrir came round and moved so his much larger expanse towered over Spencer. As always a tremor ran the length of him, but they were becoming less and less and with a smile Fenrir bent and kissed his little mate. Spencer responded shyly, his body slightly stiff and breaking the kiss the Alpha bent again and nuzzled his slender throat, giving it a light nip.

"Up you get pup."

Spencer obediently climbed from beneath the furs and accepted the clothing Fenrir handed to him. After a month they fell into an easy routine and tying his lately unruly hair Spencer followed Fenrir out into the clearing. Almost immediately Kramisha jumped up, all smiles, and threw her arms about Spencer's waist fiercely. Her dark brown eyes sparkled and Spencer noted she had numerous beads added to her braids that tinkled when the young girl moved. "Good morning Kramisha." Spencer greeted brightly. The girl gave him a final hug and darted off to help Elizabeth and Cali with the breakfast.

While Fenrir talked with Dante, Spencer did his usual. First he offered to help Elizabeth and Cali, only to have the pregnant woman wave a spoon at him threateningly and send him on his way. When it was obvious Fenrir and Dante were caught up in an in-depth discussion Spencer retrieved one of the books he had been reading and wandered to a more secluded spot in the clearing. He could still see them and they could still see him, but he still had some privacy. Usually he read to the kids, he rarely read just to himself, so falling into his usual habits Spencer jumped right out of his skin when a voice above him asked.

"Are you actually reading that?"

Looking up the boy found one of the younger men stood over him. His name was Jesse and he was only slightly taller than Spencer with a just as lean build. Messy black hair stuck up every which way and he had the bluest eyes. He was also the gentlest out of the group, although this was the first time he had ever spoken directly to Spencer.

"I, eh, yeah I'm reading it."

"How," Jesse asked dropping down in front of him, "I've been watching you. You barely glanced at each page."

"I can read twenty thousand words per minute," Spencer admitted after a moment.

"Really," Jesse gasped thoroughly impressed, "And what else can you do?"

Spencer blinked slightly surprised. Only Fenrir knew he was an FBI Agent and though the man knew he was clever, he didn't know how clever. He wondered briefly if Jesse was fishing for information, but from what he could tell there was nothing malicious about the man at all. Telling him would hardly change things.

"I have an eidetic memory, which basically means I remembering everything I read and I have an IQ of one hundred and eighty seven."

Jesse's eyes widened and his expression became thoroughly more awed and that's where Fenrir found his little mate, answering whatever question a curious Jesse could dream up. He was in the middle of explaining something to do with aeroplanes when Fenrir stopped next to him. Without having to utter a word Jesse scrambled to his feet and darted toward the centre of the territory just in time to get his breakfast off Cali. Spencer got to his feet and didn't protest when Fenrir wrapped an arm about his slim waist leading him toward what had officially become their spot.

Breakfast consisted of porridge flavoured with just a hint of honey. In weather his Las Vegas raised self wasn't used to Spencer savoured it and the furnace like heat of the man who insisted on being wrapped around him. He was just finishing off his bowl when he copped Cali scribbling a date on a piece of paper and a laugh escaped him. With no calendar or electronics of any sort it was hard to keep up, even for him.

"What's so funny pup?" Fenrir asked smiling in amusement.

"It's the ninth of October," Spencer told him in a soft whisper, "I'm thirty today."

Fenrir gave a start of surprise and kissed Spencer's cheek, "I'm sorry. We could still do something for it. It's only morning after all."

"No thank you," Spencer returned as politely as he could manage. It just wouldn't be the same without his friends and the idea of not being with them today had his stomach clenching painfully. When the dratted tears came in spite of his efforts Spencer wriggled out of Fenrir's lap and started for the cabin. Better to go there then to leave the territory. His captor wouldn't have a fit then.

Scowling Fenrir darted after him, easily keeping up with Spencer's long strides. He caught the boy just as he stepped into the cabin and grasped his arm stopping him from going any further. "I've upset you." It wasn't a question.

"Let go," Spencer croaked, he was too close to shattering.

"Not until you tell me what I've done wrong."

"Everything," Spencer snarled out before he could stop himself, "You took me from my home Fenrir, you chased me down when I ran and you've made sure I didn't run since! I'm thirty today and I should be calling my mom and having Garcia throw me yet another ridiculous birthday party. I shouldn't be in a clearing in the God damn forest of Dean with people who either don't trust me or a man who has practically declared us married! I want to go home!"

"You're home is here," Fenrir stated as if it were that simple.

"This isn't a home," Spencer spat, "it's a prison!"

Finally ripping his arm free the brunette made his way toward the designated bedroom and climbed beneath the pile of animal pelts. For several seconds Fenrir stood in stunned silence and when Spencer's broken sobs were the only sound in the cabin, the Alpha turned on his heel and left.

* * *

x.X.x.X.x

* * *

Spencer woke several hours later to silence and a splitting migraine. His eyes felt gritty and scrambling from bed he looked out the Cabin's only window and realised it was roughly five in the evening. He was surprised Fenrir hadn't tried to wake him and he wasn't sure if that upset him or not. Running through the statistics of Stockholm syndrome he fixed his mussed hair and headed out. Fenrir, Dante, Jesse and the man named Gabriel were nowhere in sight. Alex, Kramisha and Tiffany were playing cards by the edge of the clearing while the youth Matthew watched them and Juno, Sarah, Cali and Elizabeth sat around a crackling fire gossiping, while Elizabeth knitted, whatever she was making sat upon her swollen middle. It was Sarah who noticed Spencer first.

"Come sit with us Penny!" The red-head called.

The nickname made Spencer flinch, but he left it alone. Aside from Fenrir, Jesse and the children, Sarah seemed to be the only one happy to have him there. Even now Matthew moved closer to his charges, and Cali, Juno and Elizabeth watched him while they radiated tension. Elizabeth was friendly enough, but she didn't trust him, though she tried to hide it. At their obvious wary display Spencer was tempted to roll his eyes and go boo. He was no threat to them and he had yet to know just how much of a non-threat he truly was. Even petite Sarah could snap him in half. Making his way across the green he took a seat next to Sarah and accepted coffee graciously when it was offered. Elizabeth's keen brown eyes watched his every move and Spencer found himself reminded of his own mother. He decided to strike up conversation before it could grow awkward—eh—even more so.

"Where's Fenrir?"

"He's gone to check the boundaries with Dante, Jesse and Gabriel," Sarah piped up immediately, "They always do it this time of the month."

Okay, that didn't sound slightly odd. What was so special about this time of the month? Unless that was code for taking another poor unfortunate from their home, the thought of it made Spencer feel slightly sick. Frowning Spencer concentrated on his coffee and decided he wanted to go for a walk. No doubt there would be some upset over it, but he didn't really care. He had no intention of running. There was nowhere to run to after all. Getting to his feet he finished the last of his beverage and handed the empty mug to Sarah with a thank you before starting toward the edge of the clearing. As he had expected there was some commotion and suddenly he had Matthew for an escort. Matthew never uttered a word. He simply fell into stride with Spencer and as discreetly as he could Spencer studied the boy. He had been profiling the group a little at a time as the weeks passed and had figured out quite a bit about whom they were and how they fit into the group.

It was like a wolf pack in dynamic. Fenrir was clearly the Alpha and Dante acted as Beta. Both men were stubborn, hot headed, but there was friendship there. Fenrir was unapologetic for who he was, where Dante had more care for how he treated people and more often than not he subtly gave Fenrir a nudge when social skills failed him. Elizabeth was the mother hen of the group. She made sure everyone was fed and cared for and it amused Spencer no end that the little brown haired female wasn't remotely intimidated by Fenrir or any of the males. If anything they were the ones intimidated by her! Cali was a quiet one, a blonde, petite girl with pretty aqua eyes that were rather unusual but suited her. She liked to sing and if Spencer was reading her right, Cali had quite the soft spot for Jesse. Jesse was a bundle of energy and could ramble worse the Spencer if let, he had a kind and gentle disposition and though they had only recently begun talking on friendlier terms Spencer could see himself becoming good friends with him. Sarah was a bubbly girl, happy go lucky where Juno was the complete opposite. The girl rarely ever smiled and though she was happy to share her books with Spencer, the brunette had come to the conclusion she didn't like men in general and wondered who had hurt her to make her that way. Gabriel, though intimidating, was the complete opposite of Dante and Fenrir. He surprisingly reminded Spencer of Derek Morgan. Serious and strong when the need arose, but goofy when the danger was over and the children were all friendly, well mannered and clearly cared for. Matthew, however, was someone Spencer had yet to figure out.

He was a handsome boy of twenty-five years. His blonde and brown hair stood up in stylish spikes and his skin was a deep chestnut shade. His eyes though were quite startling. They were completely black, both the iris and pupil a rich onyx colour that could be either warm or very cold depending on the boy's mood. He never smiled, rarely spoke and Spencer had noticed a brand on his left wrist of a wolf.

"You know," Matthew said finally startling the genius, "if you want to know something, you could just ask instead of gawking at me."

Spencer flushed a deep crimson, "I, eh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

"It's okay. You wouldn't be the first." Matthew shrugged a shoulder and stepped over a risen tree root. "I've noticed you watching us, like you're trying to figure us out. Fen told you we're you're family now; you could just talk to us. We'll answer anything you want to know."

"Okay, when did Fenrir kidnap you?"

Matthew lurched to a stop and for a moment all he could do was gape at Spencer. Spencer flinched and wanted to kick himself. He should have been a bit gentler about that he supposed but he needed to know. He still wasn't sure if he believed how Kramisha had ended up with them. He believed Fenrir had taken them all at some point and maybe if he could figure that out, he could convince them to rebel and run with him.

"Fenrir didn't kidnap me," Matthew eventually choked out onyx eyes fogging with an old pain, "He rescued me. I...I was born into captivity and kept as a slave, a...a pet. They raised me like a dog, left me on a leash and fed me from a dog bowl. I was eighteen when Fenrir was summoned to the house of my master to do business. My master was so arrogant he kept me with him at all times, so when Fenrir came and was on my knees chained at my master's feet. Fen did what he came to do and came back two days later and broke me out of my prison. I've been with him ever since. I owe him my life."

Spencer couldn't believe what he was hearing. The complete sincerity in Matthew's voice was enough to tell Spencer the boy was either being completely being honest, or it was what he believed happened. Annoyingly Spencer's gut was leaning toward the former, which meant Kramisha's story was also most likely true. Swallowing heavily he wrapped his arms about his waist.

"I'm sorry Matthew; I just presumed that when he took me—"

"That Fenrir took all of us at some point," Matthew finished in understanding. "Spencer, I don't know why Fenrir took you, but I promise you we're not victims. Fenrir isn't keeping us here, we want to be here."

"Then why can't I leave?" Spencer demanded. "If he's so good, why can't he just let me go home?"

"Because you're my mate," was the gruff reply.

Spencer spun around startled. Dante, Jesse, Gabriel and Fenrir stood not even a foot away and Spencer's temper flared at the sight of such a peeved expression on Fenrir's face. He didn't get to be annoyed! Straightening his spine he glowered darkly at the mammoth blonde and stalked past the group back towards the clearing. Fenrir just about bit back a growl and went to go after him.

"That won't help Alpha," Matthew said wincing when furious blue eyes turned toward him, "I don't mean to speak out of turn, but smothering him is not going to change his mind."

"He is my mate!"

Dante snorted, "A fact only _you_ recognise." Fenrir's gaze snapped toward him but Dante didn't care. "I'll speak now Alpha and you would do well to listen. You stole that boy from his home. You've held him here for just a month and yet you still seem surprised when he's not falling at your feet. Maybe if you were honest with him first, you might actually get somewhere."

Fenrir growled fiercely stalking toward his Beta, "You are on thin ice Dante!"

"Fenrir you're my oldest friend and as bull headed as you are I love you, which is why I am saying this to you. Your methods are screwed up, but I won't deny it that you've been happier since Spencer came here, but for the sake of this...well...whatever it is, back off." Dante sighed and shook his head. "Just, give him time Fenrir. Are you still going through with tonight?"

"Yes, I want Spencer to be one of us."

"His chances of survival are less than thirty percent, you do know that right?"

"I know," Fenrir answered with a nod, "but I also know how strong he is. He will survive."

"For both your sakes I hope your right."

* * *

x.X.x.X.x

* * *

The rest of the evening passed quite quickly. Spencer spent it curled up with a Charles Dickens novel and would occasionally through Fenrir a seething look. When the moon finally began to raise the pack fell into their routine and began undressing which was what finally drew Spencer out of his self appointed shell. Book forgotten Spencer stood slowly and watched each member of the group, including the children, strip down to their birthday suit.

"What's going on?" He asked Jesse nervously, the young man the closest to him.

Jesse didn't answer and his worried expression wasn't doing anything for Spencer's nerves. Hearing footsteps Spencer turned and his golden eyes widened at the sight of a very naked Fenrir. Spencer took a step back suddenly terrified, but Fenrir stopped three foot away from him.

"Everything will be alright Spencer," Fenrir told him almost gently seconds before a violent ripple moved through him.

All around him the group were groaning, bodies shifting, changing and suddenly Spencer realised how ironic his 'wolf pack' assessment was when suddenly he had a much bigger than average blonde wolf stood right in front of him, familiar cerulean blue eyes locked on his face.

Naturally, Spencer ran.

With a bark Fenrir tore after him and there was no contest. Spencer barely got a few feet when he found himself suddenly flat on his back and a large wolf covering him with his warm weight. When the bite came, the pain was unbearable and he screamed.


	4. Three: Rewind For Discovery

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

As of now you can add me on facebook under **Intothewilds Fanfiction****(Emza)**. I await your adage! :D And thank you to all who have reviewed, read, followed and favourite this! I appreciate it all! :)

I'm so sorry for the delay this chapter! I've been so sick with flu and blocking on this, but now here it is and I hope you like it!

Love you all

IntoTheWilds

xxxx

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Rewind for Discovery:**

Derek Morgan turned into the federal car park and tried to get a spot as close to the building as he could possibly manage. The weather was positively dismal and didn't appear to be letting up any time soon. Unbuckling his seatbelt the Agent moved as quickly as possible and got inside just in time for a particularly bad downpour. Coffee in his hand he smiled at a passing Agent, called hello to Anderson and hopped into the elevator up. He had barely stepped out onto his floor when Garcia appeared next to him.

"Well hello stud muffin and how was your night?"

"Peaceful," Derek sighed happily, "I actually managed to sleep, and you baby girl?"

"Oh I died...Well after I watched a lot of kitten videos then I died."

Chuckling Derek gave Garcia a one armed squeeze and followed her into a bustling bullpen. So far there was no word on a new case and they were grateful for that fact. Emily and JJ stood by the water cooler while Rossi headed up to Hotch's office and Morgan presumed Reid was in the break room since his desk was vacant. Rain pattered nosily against the windows and saying goodbye to Garcia as she made her way to her lair Derek headed for the break room and frowned when he only found one of the Agents lost in a file and munching on a cinnamon Danish. With that a little unease had settled in, a nagging feeling just at the back of his head. Moving toward the well used coffee machine Derek poured himself a second mug and added his sugar and creamer stirring as he thought. He was being stupid! So what if Reid wasn't in yet? It was hardly that big of a deal and yet as he headed back to his desk he just couldn't shake his bad feeling. He wished now he had ignored pretty boy's insistence from the night before to use the metro that morning.

Files awaited him and coffee in hand Derek settled in for what he hoped would be a quiet morning. It was roughly a half hour later his quiet morning rolled out the window because Spencer hadn't showed up for work and neither was the genius answering his cell phone. Heart racing, hoping to God his instincts were having an off day and he was greatly overreacting Morgan made his way toward Garcia's and luckily found her doing some runs but otherwise free from work.

"Well hello my chocolate Thor and what bring you to my humble abode?"

"I need you to locate Reid's cell."

Garcia's head snapped up so swiftly that her multitude of hair clips all tinkled and her jaw dropped opened, eyes widening in panic, "W-What? Why? Is there something wrong?"

"The kid never showed up and he's not answering. Please baby girl, I'm worried."

"Okay," fast nodding, "okay, um, here...eh according to this baby genius is just outside his apartment and...According to the trackers back log he's been there all night!"

The bad feeling increased tenfold and without so much as a bye Morgan tore out of Garcia's and almost mowed over Rossi in the process. Wordlessly Morgan grabbed his arm and yanked him toward the doors out of the BAU bullpen and toward the elevators. Getting over his shock Rossi yanked his arm free and scowled darkly at the younger agent.

"Any particular reason you had to manhandle me Morgan?"

"Something's happened to Reid, we're going to check it out on the down low," Morgan explained pushing the button for the last floor.

Rossi quirked a brow and kept his opinion to himself. He was a damn good profiler for a reason and he didn't need to ask Morgan was he sure and he already figured out the agent wanted to do it quietly in case he was jumping straight to the wrong conclusion. Men in love tended to do that right? Another fact Rossi's profiling had picked up on and one the veteran had kept quiet about. Morgan didn't need the man's answer; the fact that he was following him without question was more than enough and thankfully Spencer's apartment was less than a thirty minute drive from the federal building, which was cut in half by Derek ditching the speed limit and sticking on the lights.

Rossi let out a few strangled explanatives in Italian before Morgan came to a sharp stop and made it a point to glare darkly at him before scrambling from the SUV. He noticed Morgan had half parked on the kerb, not that the man cared he was already half way toward Spencer's. With a roll of the eye Rossi darted after him.

"Morgan, you are a lot younger than me, you know that right?!"

But Morgan wasn't listening. He was looking for something. There was no body, no unconscious Dr Reid, but there was a satchel and its scattered contents. With a curse Morgan half ran the rest of the way and fell to his knees. It was Spencer's alright. Morgan recognised the books before he even found the phone, but that wasn't what drew his eyes...no it was the splashes of blood next to it, "Oh God, Reid!"

Rossi wasted no time in calling it in. His insides had gone cold at the sight of a significant pool of blood and when Hotch answered on the second ring he was quick to fill him in. The team would be with them in fifteen as well as every available team that was needed. Numb to it Morgan looked over the area and wasn't sure if he was going to be sick or scream. Spencer, though he was very much unaware, was Morgan's everything! Morgan had been in love with the scrawny youth since practically the first time he had ever seen him and had every intention of eventually telling him, especially since Spencer had practically admitted to being gay a month previous.

Hearing the skid of tires Morgan looked up and realised he had been out of it for quite some time. Hotch had barely parked when JJ and Emily scrambled from the back seat. The CSI team weren't too far behind and suddenly it was a taped off crime scene and Morgan watched in disgust and fear as Spencer's belongings were bagged and tagged. He prayed the blood wasn't his. But it was a pointless dream. He barely heard the other's approach and only reacted when Hotch touched him. Spinning around Morgan just barely schooled his distraught expression in time. None of them needed to know how he was feeling.

"Hotch."

"Focus Morgan," the unit chief intoned gently, clearly not completely blind to the other man's turmoil, "I know it's hard for you, Reid being your best friend, but I need you to hold it together."

"I will Hotch," Morgan said hastily, he did not want to be booted off the case, "where are we at with this Hotch?"

"CSI will do their job and I've sent JJ and Emily up to Reid's apartment. I need you to head back to the bureau. There's a camera across the street," Hotch gestured, "get to Garcia and get her to access the feeds."

Right, yes, he could do that. Pulling his shit together Morgan went to his SUV and just hoped with everything he had.

* * *

x.X.x.X.x

* * *

Garcia's head snapped up when Morgan all but exploded into her office and one look at his face and she knew it wasn't good. The rest of the team had torn out of there like a bat out of hell and Garcia knew there was no case on and with what she and Morgan had noticed earlier all arrows pointed to Spencer.

"Oh God," she moaned piteously, "did you find him?"

"No, I need you to hack the camera across from Spencer's building."

Too used to Morgan's bluntness when the man was worked up over something Garcia nodded and her fingers skilfully flew across her keypad. Her dark blue eyes were locked on the screen and with a few keyed in commands she found exactly what she was looking for.

"There, there he is!"

Morgan crouched down next to Garcia, his hand gripping the back of her chair and sure enough within the grainy picture Spencer appeared, rummaging in his satchel. It was two seconds later a mammoth sized man appeared and wrapped an arm about Spencer, disarming him and yanking him back against his great hulking frame. For a few minutes Spencer struggled and when his attacker bent and licked up the side of Spencer's face it took all Morgan had _not_ to put his fist through the computer screen. Pride filled him when he saw Spencer twist and bite his attacker, but it only lead to further injury. He couldn't hide his flinch when the brunette hit the ground hard. In disgust they watched the huge blonde root through Spencer's belongings and eventually scoop up Spencer and leave.

"That's it," Garcia breathed helplessly, "There's no other camera's to access. I'll run a search; maybe tall and mean is in the system."

Letting out the vile curse he had been trying to hold in, Derek tried to get a hold of the situation and yanked out his cell phone and dialled Hotch. The man answered on the third ring, "Hotch, we got the creep on camera. Garcia's doing a run now."

_"Good. JJ and Emily checked Reid's apartment, there's nothing out of the ordinary and we've spoken to the neighbouring apartments. No one saw a thing."_

_Of course they didn't!_ "The kid put up a fight, but this son of a bitch outweighs Reid by over a hundred pounds. He didn't stand a chance! Here, I'll put you on speaker."

Hotch wasted no time,_ "Anything Garcia?"_

"Nothing sir, he's not in the system!" Garcia exclaimed exasperated.

They had no witnesses, no identity for their Unsub...Nothing! They had no way to find Spencer. Hanging up on Hotch, Morgan slammed his fist into the wall and stalked out.

The next month was nothing short of hell. They had no leads, no clues, nothing and eventually Spencer's disappearance was put aside for other cases. Naturally the BAU looked for him on the side and Derek worked himself ragged. More often than not he ended up staying at Spencer's apartment, filled with a bizarre hope that the boy would return, but eventually the landlord took it back and Spencer's belongings ended up in storage. Hotch and Rossi had the fun task of informing his parents. Diana didn't take it well and had to be sedated for three days. Garcia had formed a shell around her and barely came out for anyone. Henry seemed to be the only one with the ability to coax her out. She hid it well, but JJ's tears were noticed by the others. As they days went on, nobody wanted to admit what they were all thinking...that they were looking for a body. With each passing day Derek felt a little more himself fade away.

Just over a month later the team found themselves in New York. They had an Unsub who was killing little girls between three and five after turning them into life sized porcelain dolls. They had five bodies, a body per day, with one new one since they had been contacted and there were no leads as of yet. Fed up Emily tossed her file down and ran her hand through her ebony hair with a groan.

"Reid would've figured this all out by now!" Stated Emily highly frustrated.

"Like we don't know that Prentiss," Morgan snarked from across the room earning himself a dark scowl, he flinched, "Sorry Em, I didn't mean to snap."

Considering the circumstances Emily let it go and the rest of the team had enough sense to stay out of it. Morgan rummaged through photos and data in hopes of finding something, but more often than not his thoughts just drifted back to Spencer. In a month they had found nothing. No travel records, no sightings, for all intents and purposes he had simply vanished. Needing a few minutes away from it all Morgan offered to get coffee from the starbucks not too far from the precinct. It would give him enough time to gather his thoughts and maybe a chance to walk off some of the constant anguish that hovered over him like a dark cloud.

It was getting cooler as they left September behind and ventured into October, the last month of autumn. It was the ninth and Morgan supposed that was why he was so tetchy. It was Spencer's thirtieth birthday and instead of having even a hasty cupcake with a candle and well wishes, the boy was only God knows where. Morgan refused to say dead, he refused point blank to believe that Spencer was faced down in a lake somewhere, or buried in some pit in the middle of some crap hole. No! His Spencer was stronger than that, he survived no matter what odds were against him and Morgan would not believe any different for this time.

The starbucks was pretty vacant for that hour of the morning and Morgan only had two people ahead of him. As he had taken to doing he bought Spencer's favourite in place of his own usual—without the sugar of course—and once he had the others he headed back out with only one thing passing his lips.

"Happy birthday pretty boy, wherever you may be."

* * *

x.X.x.X.x

* * *

Spencer surged awake his heart hammering in his chest fit to explode. His skin felt horribly tight, the blankets driving it crazy and when he noticed a familiar body moving against him he twisted violently and flinched away from Fenrir.

"Easy, easy pup," Fenrir soothed gently, "you're safe."

The sun was spilling in through the cabin window, sounds of the camp moving around filling his ears and for one glorious moment Spencer figured last night's events HAD to be a horrible dream, but then he saw the bandage wrapped tightly about his wrist and he knew better. Fenrir had turned into a huge wolf and had bitten him. He wasn't crazy that had actually happened!

"What did you _do_?!" The genius croaked out eventually.

Fenrir sat up and turned to face his mate with a curious expression. For a moment he didn't answer and Spencer wondered if he was going until, "what do you know of the supernatural?"

"That it isn't real," Spencer bit out promptly because it was better than admitting the truth.

Fenrir smiled amused by his response, "really? You're really going t0 say that after seeing your mate turn into a huge wolf?"

Spencer winced at the term _mate_ and stumbled from bed searching for his clothes. In spite of the weirdness of the conversation he was still thinking fairly rationally as he yanked a long sleeved tee over his head, "so, you're what, a werewolf?"

"Yes," Fenrir answer getting up his naked form making Spencer flush crimson which in turn made the wolf grin smugly, "And last night I past my venom to you."

Spencer landed on his ass having tripped mid yanking on his shoe. His venom...? He was...Oh God! Thank God there was nothing in his stomach yet or it wouldn't have stayed there for long. "I-I'm a werewolf now?"

"You survived the bite. The fever that hit you after was a serious concern; you've been in and out for a week now." Fenrir swallowed. "I was terrified; I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake."

A week, he had been pretty much in a fever induced coma for a _week?! _And he certainly didn't miss the unsaid 'but' in that sentence. Tying back his hair, he pulled on his second boot and stood, "I'm guessing there's more to it than just surviving the bite?"

"You still have to make it through your first change."

"Of course I do." Spencer rolled his eyes. "Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

Well since he was being perfectly agreeable, Fenrir went for it, "I'm also a wizard."

Spencer's jaw dropped and straight up he rejected it. No, no wizard's didn't exist! He couldn't deny the werewolf thing because he had unfortunately seen it with his own two eyes and could practically feel a difference in his DNA, but a wizard, really? Spencer shook his head scowling at the man, "that's not possible." Was Fenrir truly that deluded? Or maybe Spencer was simply in denial, because he couldn't accept werewolves and deny wizards in one breath.

In response Fenrir reached over to the small dresser near their hides and produced a length of birch wood. Figuring a very visible spell would be best Fenrir pointed his wand and intoned deeply, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

Spencer would never forget it. A burst of silver light exploded from the stick Fenrir held and the next he knew a very large wolf sat obediently by Fenrir's feet. It was silver, shimmering and glowing like a bright beacon and very real. The ghostly guardian disappeared and Spencer jumped when with a wave of the length of birch their hides became a couch and the dresser began to float. Naturally he examined both and he could find nothing to suggest anything nefarious.

"This is real," the boy croaked eventually, "you're really a...a wizard?"

"Yes," Fenrir nodded returning everything to normal.

Spencer gestured a shaky hand toward the door, "And the others?"

Fenrir nodded again, "All wizards and witches."

Spencer didn't know which was worse, the fact he was surrounded by magically gifted people, or the fact that in less than a month he'd know if he would spend the rest of his life turning into an oversized dog. He came to a rather obvious conclusion. Either way he was never leaving Fenrir or his pack.


	5. Four: Saviour

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Next chapter! Took me a while, I'm soooo sorry. But here it is! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter! Love you my flowers! :D

IntoTheWilds

xxxx

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Saviour:**

The three weeks dragged by. Spencer quickly got used to the sudden usage of magic. Now that he knew, none of them hid it anymore. Even the children often tossed spells about and after about a week and an incident that left his hair blue for three days, Spencer no longer past any remark. He spent most of his days reading and helping around the camp. The others were still wary of him, but Spencer didn't let that bother him. He found very good friends in Sarah and Jesse. They made everything easier and on the day of the next full moon they were the only thing that kept him sane.

Spencer's head snapped up when someone suddenly plopped down beside him and book forgotten the brunette rolled his eyes, "what did you do Jesse?"

Jesse ran a hand through his black hair looking for all intents and purposes completely innocent, "I have no idea what you mean Spencer."

Spencer snorted, "Sure you don't."

Turning a page Spencer grunted when Jesse burrowed into his side. A fact he had learnt. Cali's affections were pointless, Jesse clearly preferred the company of men—not that he liked Spencer that way—no, the boy just happened to be a cuddly type and he clung to Spencer as if he were an older brother, which was probably why Fenrir tolerated their closeness. The Alpha knew he was no threat. For a time the clearing was quiet, until—

"JESSE!"

Spencer jumped a mile out of his skin and looked up in time to see Dante burst through to the clearing and the sight was one he would never forget. Spencer couldn't have swallowed the laugh even if he wanted to. Dante's hair was gone and his skin had been turned a vivid lime shade. Jesse, being who he was, looked up giving off an air of innocence.

"Who me," the boy blinked looking about confused; "I was here with Penny the whole time!"

Spencer inwardly winced at the nickname he now had thanks to Sarah and couldn't help but play along, "Sorry Dante, he's been with me since breakfast."

Dante opened and closed his mouth several times, but eventually threw his hands up and stalked off grumbling in Spanish as he went. Jesse just about swallowed his chuckle before nudging Spencer with his shoulder.

"Thanks for sticking up for me!"

Spencer chuckled turning a page, "My friend Morgan and I were constantly playing practical jokes on one another. I wasn't about to spoil your fun. Although I'm surprised he didn't say something."

"Oh, he wouldn't."

Spencer blinked finally pulling his attention from the novel in his hands, "he wouldn't?"

Jesse frowned, "Yeah, no one's gonna question you Penny. You're Fenrir's mate. You rank above the rest of us."

He did? Well of course he did! By all rights he was an Alpha simply by Fenrir claiming him as his mate. Wow, that took three weeks for that to dawn on him, but with everything else going on; it wasn't the biggest worry on his list. No more was said about it and settling back into his side Jesse did one of his usuals and fell asleep slumped against him. It was nearing dinner when Spencer smelt a familiar scent. Lifting his gaze he found Fenrir watching him. They hadn't spoken much since Spencer awoke in the cabin three weeks ago to learn that there was a lot out in the universe he didn't understand. Fenrir's blue eyes flickered over Jesse's form and with a grunt the Alpha bent and nudged the boy.

"Off your ass Jesse, go fix whatever bloody curse you put on Dante. I'm sick of hearing my beta bitching!" Jesse scarpered pretty quickly. Of course there was no mean intent in Fenrir's words. More like haggard correction. After Jesse left he claimed his spot and looked over Spencer's shoulder. "What are you reading pup?"

Spencer's lips twitched. Subtle, Fenrir wasn't. "You know, if you just wanted to talk to me, you could just talk to me."

"I thought you would prefer if I didn't."

"I learnt a long time ago that some things, I just can't change, so I'm not about to fall out with you over it and I'm reading Wuthering Heights. It isn't exactly something I would've chosen usually, but Juno has very little left to read and since Elizabeth—" Spencer squeaked when Fenrir suddenly kissed him. Like most of their kisses it was gentle, with just a hint of bite. It ended rather quickly, "F-Fenrir?"

"You were rambling," Fenrir said before asking, "are you nervous about tonight?"

"Jesse explained to me how many, eh, muggles don't survive the change, so yes, I'm a little on edge."

"Don't be. You are a strong one, you'll be fine." Fenrir smiled fondly and ran a finger over his cheek. "You will make a stunning wolf. Have you noticed any differences as of yet?"

Spencer nodded. Fenrir had explained he would only experience slight changes until his first shift. The first moon would fully transform him and nothing of him would remain human, "My hearing, sight and sense of smell. I can see perfectly now, hear much better and I can smell things that a normal person wouldn't be able too. I've already begun cataloguing everyone's different scent. I find myself considering the different aromas bitter, spicy or sweet. Yours to me is spicy."

Fenrir chuckled and kissed the boy's cheek, "and yours is sweet."

A flush spread over Spencer's cheeks and not for the first time Spencer inwardly scolded himself. Fenrir was his kidnapper after all. He couldn't be blushing pink as if this was a normal courting. Courtings didn't usually involve chains, even ones that weren't so literal. But it was getting harder and harder for Spencer to argue with it and he could see firsthand how captives came to care for the ones who captured them. Hearing Elizabeth call them all to dinner, Spencer got to his feet and tucked the battered Emily Bronte novel beneath his arm. Like always Fenrir followed close beside his mate and just like every other meal, Spencer curled up in Fenrir's lap to eat. Elizabeth had made her famous shepherd's pie and Spencer happily devoured it. The woman could really cook. The rest of the day continued on at a lazy pace. Matthew, who had befriended Spencer after their little heart to heart, sat playing cards with the genius. Naturally Spencer beat him at every turn. Even when Matthew cheated using magic and before they knew it, Fenrir was calling to them all to ready themselves.

Terror returned to Spencer tenfold, but by a miracle he managed to keep most of his fear to himself as he stripped down to nothing. At Fenrir's gesture the brunette joined him and waited with bated breath. They had mere seconds before the venom would finally change him or snuff out his life. Spencer calmed his racing heart the best he could. He was surprised to find Fenrir's scent soothed him a great deal and then suddenly the pain hit him. It started off as a mild prickling sensation over his skin that was quick to escalate to a vicious burn and when the sensation of his bones breaking spread throughout him, Spencer could no longer contain his screams. Fenrir staved off his own transformation as long as he could, while hovering over the writhing man, snarling at his transformed pack to stay back. Fur sprouted, all manners of browns, spreading over muscles that were morphing and growing. Spencer's screams became pained yips and whines and no longer able to keep it back, Fenrir let his change roll over him, until a large blonde wolf stood over the rest. His electric blue eyes were drawn to a noise and the Alpha couldn't help but bark like a giddy pup when he found a brunette wolf—though shaky on his paws—looking perfectly okay. A delighted howl lit up the clearing. Spencer had survived the transformation!

As already agreed upon, Dante lead the older wolves toward the trees to hunt, while Elizabeth stayed with the pups, her rotund middle weighing her down. Nudging his trembling mate toward the burning fire, Fenrir flopped down beside him and promptly began licking his ears and muzzle. It took a few minutes, but the tremors finally lessened and Spencer burrowed into Fenrir's warm side, ochre eyes looking up at the much bigger wolf. He could see in colour, a fact that surprised him. Though the wolf was there, his instincts washing over him, Spencer's mind was his own. Fenrir had explained to him, wolves were meant for packs and not lone animals. Lone wolves lost themselves to the wolf and became dangerous, hence why wolves had gotten a bad name. But with a good pack and a strong Alpha, that wasn't a worry.

Getting to his feet, Spencer lifted his head and took in a deep breath. Fenrir stood watching his mate, tail twitching and when the boy let out a delighted bark and suddenly took off, the Alpha tore after him. His heart pounded, he feared Spencer was trying to run, but then the pup back tracked and nipped at his heels, tail wagging and with a cheerful yip Fenrir chased and scuffled with the younger wolf. Spencer couldn't believe the freedom. With the wind in his fur and the earth beneath his paws, he felt he could fly and suddenly what Fenrir had done didn't seem so bad. Stopping by the river Spencer took a drink, tail wagging back and forth. Fenrir licked his cheek and ears before bending his head to drink also. Spencer didn't stay in one place too long. He couldn't. Everything was new in this form. Every sight, sound and scent was wonderfully enhanced and he was enjoying it too much. He chased rabbits, startled an owl from its perch and sent a vixen and her cubs running with one jovial bark. Eventually the pup ran himself out and landed heavily on his rump, tongue lolling out. Fenrir let out an amused grunt and trotted up next to him. Licking his neck affectionately before nudging him back towards the clearing, when they got back they found the rest of the pack had returned and were waiting for the Alpha and his mate to eat.

Dante had left food just where Fenrir liked to eat. With nudges he guided Spencer to it and suddenly the pup was ravenous. With a delighted yip he bent his head and sank his teeth hungrily into the deer carcass. A moment later Fenrir joined him and the clearing was soon filled with bellies being filled. Tired from his meal, Spencer padded to a spot near the fire and curled up. After a last minute check of the camp, Fenrir joined his Mate and curled about him, loosing himself to sleep.

* * *

x.X.x.X.x

* * *

Spencer woke to a vicious scream, head jerking up he found himself back inside the cabin with Fenrir scrambling from their bed of furs, "what's happening?"

"I don't know pup, but that sounded like Elizabeth."

Grabbing his jeans and t-shirt, Spencer yanked on his clothing and followed Fenrir outside to complete pandemonium. Elizabeth lay against Dante in the middle of the clearing. Her thighs were stained with blood and she looked to be in the middle of giving birth, or at least trying to. Sarah had gone to St Mungos that morning to restock on supplies and they had no idea when she'd be back and no one else had medical training. Spencer remained frozen for all of five more seconds before darting forward. He was already running through scenarios in his head as he dropped down beside her. Dante snarled, but a single warning from Fenrir had him easing off. Spencer's eyes locked on Elizabeth and he quickly saw the problem. The baby was in breach and Elizabeth's body was trying to push the child free. Magic couldn't be used in this, not without the right spells.

"Can you heal flesh when it's been cut," Spencer asked of no one in particular.

"Yes," Fenrir grunted, "It's possibly the only medical spell we have at the moment."

Wishing once again that Sarah was here to deal with this mess; Spencer reached over and snatched the knife Fenrir kept in his boot and looked up at the Alpha.

"Can you conjure a flame to sterilise this?"

"What are you doing?!" Dante demanded incredulously. "Fen, do not do it!"

"I'm trying to help her," Spencer snapped angrily, "the baby is breached and without assistance they will both die!"

Fenrir trusted the boy, Dante didn't, but he had very few options with his mate bleeding and the baby in distress. After a moment the beta let out a strangled curse and gestured for them to get on with it. With a simple fire spell from Fenrir, Spencer sterilised the knife and was glad to find Elizabeth was unconscious. Pushing up her t-shirt, he positioned the heated blade and began making an incision. Thank God for his need to read everything in sight, otherwise a woman would be dead right now. Tossing the blade Spencer reached into the incision and into Elizabeth's womb. He gave a start of surprise when he found the problem and with a smile he turned toward Juno who had a blanket ready and deposited the squalling infant into her arms, before reaching back in and removing the breached infant and boy did he scream his discontent as he was handed over to Matthew who waited with his hastily pulled off jumper. Once the afterbirth was free, Fenrir crouched and set about magically stitching up Elizabeth.

"Twins," Dante whispered reverently watching while Juno and Matthew cleaned the shrieking pups. Tears in his eyes the beta laughed and looked up at Spencer, "Thank you, thank you so much Spencer."

Elizabeth stirred in his arms just as Fenrir finished patching her up and let out a strangled keen when she felt her heavy middle. Terrified she looked about and froze when Matthew and Juno approached her with an infant each.

"Twin boys," Spencer told her gently drawing her eyes.

Elizabeth gave a start at the sight of Spencer's blood soaked hands, "w-what happened?"

"You had breached," Dante explain nuzzling her temple, "Sarah still hasn't gotten back and Spencer said he could help. He...He saved your life."

Elizabeth's brown eyes drifted back to Spencer's face and she smiled brightly at him. Everyone else joined in with her. There was no disdain, no wary indifference and Spencer realised he had finally gained the trust of the pack and it warmed him deeply.

* * *

x.X.x.X.x

* * *

Derek wasn't sure if he was on his eighth beer or his ninth and after some attempt at thinking the Agent decided he didn't care. Stumbling through his kitchen, mindful of his Rottweiler Clooney, Derek found his way to the living-room and collapsed on the couch feeling terribly sorry for himself. Spencer was missing just over two months now with neither sight nor sound of the young genius and the longer he was gone, the harder Derek found it was to breathe. With a whimper Clooney leaped up on the couch and nuzzled into his master. Derek smiled sadly and reached down to pet his dog.

"You worried about me boy?" He slurred. "Don't be, I'm alright."

But he wasn't alright, he was far from it and as the clock struck three am, the tears finally came and yet his pain never left him, it just festered inside and made him hurt, hurt deeply where no one could help.


End file.
